King K. Rool (Super Smash Bros. Slam)
"King K. Rool Krashes The Party!" - ''King K. Rool's Official Introduction Tagline '''King K. Rool' is a newcomer who appears in Super Smash Bros. Slam. He has starred as the main antagonist in a number of the games in the Donkey Kong series. He was one of the first newcomers to be announced. He is a default character, meaning that a player can start using him as soon as they start playing the game.'' '' Attributes Strengths *Very strong. *Suprisingly fast. Speedier than other heavy characters. *Heavy, which means fantastic launch resistance. *A decent recovery. *Great range. Weaknesses *Can't jump very high. *Has poor armor. *His large size results in big hurtboxes. *Can't crawl. *His Neutral Special attack has serious lag. Summary King K. Rool is a unique fighter to play as, as he is a heavy fighter who is also fast. The ability for him to move across the stage quickly makes him an intimidating threat while on the battlefield. He is one of the largest characters in the game, and is an utter powerhouse as a result. His size also grants him with great launch resistance. King K. Rool is a versatile fighter, having a balance of close-up and ranged attacks. He plays similar to other heavy fighters, such as Donkey Kong, King Dedede, and Wario. He also shares somes moves similar to those of Little Mac. His throws are also quite decent, doing high damage and launching foes far. However, King K. Rool does have some flaws. His armor is poor. Also, being heavy, he can't jump very high, and has a quick falling speed. However, he easily makes up for it with his variety of attacks and speed. Moveset Normal *Neutral Combo: King K. Rool will perform a series of rapid punches while wearing his boxing gloves, then ending the flurry by whacking his opponents with his tail. *Dash Attack: King K. Rool will pretend to faint, falling to the ground. This attack does decent damage and is able to launch opponents far. *Side Tilt: With his boxing gloves on, King K. Rool will wind up his fist and throw a punch. *Up Tilt: With his boxing gloves on, King K. Rool will wind up his fist and throw a punch at the air above him. Identical to his Side Tilt, but just aimed upwards. *Down Tilt: King K. Rool will chomp in front of him which crouching. Special *Neutral Special: King K. Rool will pull out his blunderbuss and fire a cannonball from it. While the cannonball doesn't go very far, it can launch and KO enemies even if they don't have much damage prior to the attack. *Side Special: King K. Rool will take off his crown and throw it like a boomerang. While it is weak and only has a slight knockback effect, it has fantastic range and is quick to perform. *Up Special: King K. Rool will strap on his helicopter pack, which will then lift him up into the air. It can't damage enemies, but it's great as a recovery. While using this ability, K. Rool has fantastic launch resistance. After a while, however, the pack will give out from carrying his weight, and he'll then start to fall. *Down Special: King K. Rool will do a very small leap into the air, and come back down while slamming the ground with his rear end. This will then create shockwaves that launch opponents into the air. This attack is very powerful, and can KO enemies easily. It can also be useful for breaking shields. Smash Attacks *Side Smash: King K. Rool will swing his blunderbuss like a golf club, damaging and launching any enemies he hits. *Up Smash: King K. Rool will do a small leap off of the ground and will headbutt the air above him. Great for juggling opponents, and does a decent amount of damage. *Down Smash: King K. Rool will perform a small jump into the air, and then stomps on the ground with both feet as he comes back down. Other Attacks *Ledge Attack: King K. Rool will pull himself up, and then chomps in front of him. *100% Ledge Attack: King K. Rool will pull himself up, and then deliver a downwards punch while wearing his boxing gloves. *Floor Attack: King K. Rool will bite in front of him as he thrashes his tail behind him, and will then get up to his feet. *Trip Attack: King K. Rool will chomp in front of him before returning to his feet. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Air: King K. Rool will deliver a downward punch in front of him with his boxing gloves on. *Forward Air: King K. Rool will swing his blunderbuss in front of him. *Back Air: King K. Rool will do a throw a backhand punch behind him with his boxing gloves on. *Down Air: King K. Rool will thrust his blunderbuss downwards. *Up Air: King K. Rool will chomp at the air above him. Grabs And Throws *Grab: King K. Rool will take a step forward and grab whatever is in front of him. *Pummel: King K. Rool will punch enemies in the face with his boxing gloves on. *Forward Throw: King K. Rool will stick his opponent in his blunderbuss and then use it to fire them forward like a projectile. *Back Throw: King K. Rool, holding the opponent by only one foot, will toss them behind him as if they are a ragdoll. *Down Throw: King K. Rool will drop his opponents on the ground, and then proceeds to sit on them, damaging them under his weight. *Up Throw: While wearing his boxing gloves, King K. Rool will pull back his fist and uppercut his opponent, knocking them up into the air. Taunts *Up: King K. Rool will pull out his blunderbuss and pull it's trigger, only for a mass of flopping fish and seaweed to come out. He will then look at the camera with a confused expression on his face, and then put his blunderbuss away. *Side: King K. Rool will do a little dance, hopping from one foot to another. *Down: King K. Rool will snap his fingers while chuckling. Final Smash Kannonball Barrage: King K. Rool will do a short leap into the air, and slam back down to the ground, causing it to start raining cannonballs all over the stage. Enemies hit by a falling cannonball will take a heavy amount of damage and can be launched far. During this deadly barrage, King K. Rool is able to be controlled, and won't take any damage from the falling cannonballs. Wins, Losses And Entrance *Win #1: King K. Rool will swing his royal scepter like a baseball bat, and then hold it outwards towards the camera with a toothy grin on his face. *Win #2: With his boxing gloves on, King K. Rool will throw a series of punches, finishing with an uppercut. He will then stand there with his hands on his hips as he laughs a deep belly laugh. *Win #3: Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages